


The Promise

by RiddlePanda



Category: South Park
Genre: Book of Love: Creek Zine, Can't use archive warnings because spoiler, M/M, Roadtrip, a few tweaks to the story since I had a word limit in the zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda
Summary: It was a promise, made by the five boys at the start of high school, that the summer after they graduated, they’d all take a trip around America before starting the next part of their lives. One last hurrah as it were.





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for [The Book of Love Zine](https://thebookoflovezine.tumblr.com/)

“Y-Yo-You guys ready to go?”

Tweek held back as the others raced to the car, hugging himself as he stared at the landscape in front of him.

“It’s so beautiful. I could spend eternity here.”

There was a chuckle beside him. “You’ve said that about every place we’ve been to Tweek.”

The blonde turned to smile at Craig, slightly punching his boyfriend. “Well it’s true.”

Another chuckle came from Craig before he turned his head, staring at the rest of their group getting in Token’s car. “We’d better get over there before they leave us. Clyde’s already got your souvenir postcard. Same as what you’re looking at.”

“Mom will love it.”

“I can’t believe Clyde’s actually keeping up with that. I thought he’d forget by the third stop.”

Tweek smiled softly. “Give him credit Craig. He’s doing a lot better since…”

———————–

It was a promise, made by the five boys at the start of high school, that the summer after they graduated, they’d all take a trip around America before starting the next part of their lives. One last hurrah as it were.

Complications arose near the end of their Junior year and again at the start of their Senior year, severing the close friendship they all had, but once graduation began to draw near, the promise they made had to be honored. Clyde had found the original piece of paper they had all signed and, according to Kyle, it was technically a legal binding document.

All their parents were fine with it, save for Tweek’s, who after Clyde begging and crying and a promise for a scrapbook of postcards for Mrs. Tweak of all the places they visited, Tweek was dragged out of the back room. Token’s car was gassed up and the road trip began.

Token remained the driver throughout the trip while Clyde immediately called shotgun in the passenger seat. Jimmy stayed in the back to stretch his legs from getting too cramped. Craig and Tweek stayed nestled together in the remainder of the backseat, staying silent and listening to Clyde’s and Token’s banter and Jimmy’s jokes.

“Clyde and Token seriously need to tell each other how they feel.”

Tweek’s words were ignored.

———————————

“Last one in the pool that isn’t Jimmy has to buy lunch!”

Clyde rushed by the two in the hotel room, forcing Token to quickly grab Tweek to keep him from toppling over and rushing out himself.

“Clyde! You nearly knocked Tweek down!”

Jimmy chuckled and shook his head as he hobbled out of the room, leaving Craig and Tweek in the spacious double queen suite Token had paid for.

Tweek plopped on the bed next to the window, closing his eyes. He felt the bed dip slightly.

“You don’t want to go out there? Even to just watch?”

Tweek shook his head. “It’s been a while since it’s just been us, you know? As much as I love them, I’d like to have a bit of privacy. I mean I’m grateful for the trip and Clyde pulling all the strings for me to come, but I’d rather be with you. Being stuck in the back room of the shop most the time was agonizing.”

Craig softly kissed Tweek on the lips. “I know. If I had to watch my dad build another one of those darn ships in a bottle, I was probably gonna drown myself in Stark’s Pond.”

Tweek snorted before going into full-blown hysterics, laughing loudly as Craig rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I know I shouldn’t laugh and get onto you for a suicide joke, but that’s too freaking funny. Drowning would be too much pressure and too much work for you.”

Craig’s middle finger was thrust in his face before he replaced it with his lips, kissing Tweek again.

———————————–

Craig narrowed his eyes, resisting the urge to flip off the guy that agreed to take a picture of them using Craig’s camera, noting the creeped out look the guy gave the group beforehand.

“Craig, let it go. Let him just take a picture so we can get back to looking at the view while Clyde gets my postcard and Jimmy and Token do the thing.”

Craig laughed as he raised his middle finger anyway as the guy clicked the button, forcing Tweek to grumble and hit him across the chest.

“Dick!”

“It’s not like it matters Tweek!”

Tweek groaned loudly before he stormed off to the railing to look at the view of canyon.

Craig walked up beside him and gently put his arm around the blonde. “I’m sorry.”

“I should throw you off this canyon.”

Craig chuckled. “I’ll just climb right back up. You know nothing will keep me from being with you.”

Tweek looked down and hugged himself. “I know Craig. I know.”

Craig frowned as he rubbed his hand across Tweek’s arm. “Babe…please stop blaming yourself for what happened.”

“Only when you do.”

The two boys were silent as they stared at the canyon, ignoring Clyde’s enthusiastic shouts of a roadside museum next door, dragging a reluctant Token away as Jimmy moved to catch up.

“It’s so beautiful. I could spend eternity here.”

It had been a long time since Craig had seen Tweek twitch. Tweek looked up into Craig’s face and smiled. “That’s my line.”

“Well you didn’t say it. So I figured-”

“Wanna go make out in Token’s car? We’re probably gonna be here a while since that museum has bug exhibits. You know how much Clyde loves bugs.”

Tweek grabbed Craig’s hand, leading them away from the canyon. “And yeah. It’s beautiful and I could spend eternity here. Not as beautiful as you though.”

————————

“This sounds horrible, but I’d love a cup of coffee right now.”

“It would be crappy motel coffee. Probably would have to pay for it with how you even have to pay for a darn bottle of water.”

Tweek nodded as he looked back at the window and watched the rain gently pour, listening to Jimmy’s loud snores behind him. “This is totally Clyde’s fault for wanting to stop here and the car getting a flat.”

Craig motioned to Tweek to sit up, sliding underneath him on the couch, before pulling Tweek back onto him. “Token didn’t have to stop either. He could have kept going. Clyde’s got him wrapped…and whipped.”

Tweek snorted and buried his face in Craig’s chest. “I’m so glad Token got two motel rooms this time. I don’t know how Jimmy is even sleeping through what they’re doing.”

“I swear the sexual tension between those two was getting so bad, it was about to drive me to crash the car.”

“I’d make jokes about how they’re being love-struck teenagers like they did with us, but it would be tacky at this point.”

Craig smirked as he kissed the top of Tweek’s head. “Well in our case, we could just go to either my house or yours. We’re kind of stuck with them until the end of the trip.”

Tweek looked over to Jimmy as he tossed around on the single queen bed. “Poor Jimmy though. Stuck being the single man out again.”

——————————

“It’s so beautiful. I could spend eternity here.”

Craig smiled as he leaned against the railing. “Well it’s the final stop before we go home. I’m glad we’ll have more places to see and be at than just my house and the coffee shop.”

“Maybe we can finally wander around the entirety of South Park now that we’ve been across America.”

Craig rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah. That seedy laundromat the guys washed their clothes in is high on my places to visit again.”

Tweek joined Craig on the railing, watching as their three best friends finished up the ritual they did with each place they visited, spreading their ashes across America. Clyde and Token kissed each other on the lips as they carried the urns back to the car, Jimmy making a joke that instantly brought a blush to Clyde’s face.

“We…don’t have to go back with them, do we? I mean we’re not really stuck to our urns anymore. We can go home whenever, even now. Right?”

Craig turned around to look at the rocks that made up the sight. “We don’t have to. I mean, they’re going back mostly the same way we came, with stops we’ve been to. We can catch up to them at any point. I kind of want to see the blossoming romance between the lovebirds happen. It’s only fair they got to see ours.”

“As long as they don’t go out the same way we did.”

“Yeah…”

Tweek grabbed Craig’s worn chullo and kissed him softly. “Wanna stay and watch the stars? It should be a clear night.”

———————————–

Heart attack due to extreme caffeine levels had been the cause of Tweek’s death near the end of their Junior year. Craig had become a shell of a person without the blonde, only Craig’s family and his three close friends even seeing him that summer while he stayed in his room.

A week into their Senior year, Craig hadn’t come to school. A horrified Thomas found him in the bathroom, having taken his bottle of antidepressants and a combination of Tweek’s pills that the blonde had kept in Craig’s room for emergencies.

Due to South Park’s unpredictable nature with supernatural creatures, the two were cremated for less risk their bodies were used in some weird resurrection spell. Craig’s ashes were in an urn in his living room, Tweek’s urn was thrown on a shelf in the back room of the coffee shop.

Laura and Thomas were more understanding about the promise the five had made, carefully handing Craig’s urn to Token as well as Craig’s beloved camera. Tweek’s were difficult, even though it seemed the two had just about forgotten their son’s existence altogether.

It took Clyde a promise to give Mrs. Tweak a book of postcards and a promise to bring Tweek back safely before she relented, quickly shoving the urn in Clyde’s hands and rushing them out of the shop before Richard got back from a supply run.

———————————

“Craig’s totally right there, flipping that guy off. Did you remember the look he gave us?”

Token rolled his eyes at where Clyde was pointing. “Well, it looks weird when three teenagers with urns ask a random stranger to take their picture.”

“But it was for a good cause!”

“Tweek pr-pr-probably hit him and got pi-pi-pi mad at him for doing it.”

Clyde chuckled as he flipped through the pictures and postcards. “Hey…I didn’t want to say anything since you probably think it was weird. But…did you two ever…have that feeling they were here?”

The hotel room grew silent as both Token and Jimmy nodded.

“Th-That’s why I brought their urns into my room wh-wh-when we got stuck in that one town. I didn’t want them to hear you two fu-fu-fu- make love.”

Clyde snorted and Token groaned. “I’m glad you were there to defend their sanity at seeing us like that.”

Clyde pointed to the couch in the room. “They’re probably sitting on the couch laughing at us.”

Token shook his head. “Nah, they’re probably outside completely done with us talking about them.”

“Or on the bed and…you kn-know.”

Craig raised his middle finger at Jimmy, murder in his eyes, as Tweek laughed beside him.

“Dicks. They’re all dicks. Talking about us like we aren’t here! Why did we even catch up to them?!”

Tweek could only giggle as he held on to Craig.

Clyde smiled. “The bed part is probably right, but Craig’s probably thinking about murdering us and Tweek’s probably laughing now.”

He stood up and pointed to the bed, specifically in the spot Craig and Tweek were in. “Be glad we took you guys! We had a promise to keep! So no murdering us Craig. Tweek, it’s good to hear you laughing again!”

Clyde sat down and began to organize the pictures and postcards again. “Oh yeah, they’re totally here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me: Riddlepanda.tumblr.com


End file.
